


Crimson Tide of Eastern Wonderland

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game), Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Gen, Tags May Change, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Rin would start an incident just to get out.So she does, albeit with a new.. friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin Satsuki, the nurse that never existed. The void swirled around her, even when she squeezed her eyes shut. As if damned to limbo; as if damned to silence.

Yet she dare not scream.

For, she might shatter like the small glass window into the reality she once knew. The fate of the ones she used to call friends. She didn't hate them- No, no! Certainly never. However, the pit in her stomach as she watched them go solve incidents churned, ever so slowly.

Her resentment was always growing, day by day. Yet, she dare not break this glass. She was powerful, yes, powerful enough to break it. However, what lie underneath might be just darkness. A magic mirror, so the say.

The one window lost forever.

She always wondered, why the rest got to have lives. To have their code used again and again. All around her was devoid of sense. She fiddled with her instrument in her hands, strumming chords as she always did, lost in thought once again.

How she longed to go on that adventure, long ago. To even have a chance of seeing the cherry blossoms swirl around her. To be anything, anything more than lost code.

"Oh," She heard a man's voice say, "Are you lost, girl in red?"

Rin turned around, a pit dropping in her stomach, but her heart rising. Her eyes widened, not at the appearance of the man, but the fact he was even there at all.

"Sir, you're a delusion, are you not?"

The man's mask twitched, black and white, curiosity spreading across his face as he approached closer.

"My, my, how long have you been here, to think my presence a delusion?~"

Rin shook her head, suddenly shaking. She didn't know anymore. The silence of the void became louder than anything else when he paused to await her response.

"Hm... Do you not know how to get out?"

"No."

"Then, what would you do to be freed of this place?"

  
Rin took a sharp breath, turning all the way around. She shook, and the cold of the void stung her eyes and her face, suddenly freezing.

"I would do anything. Anything, any favor you ask of me."

The man smiled, lifting his hand to extend it out to her. It was gloved, a dark purple.

"Good. I may ask you some favors, then. For, we both have unfinished buisness in the land of Gensokyo. Now, what is your name?"

She put her pale, small hand in his, and shut her honey yellow eyes as she squeezed it, tangible, it seemed.

If it wasn't, she would be safe in a delusion.

"Rin Satsuki. And, at the very least, what is yours?"

"The master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds..."

He paused, for merely a moment, before she heard a snap, and light reached her eyes for the first time in years.

"Dimentio!~"


	2. Chapter 2

Reimu sunk into her excuse for a bed, squeezing her eyes shut. Never had she wanted to just go back to sleep more, even as the shrine maiden. Something about the vibrations around her, that usually soothed her back to sleep felt rocky, weird. As if there was an earthquake, but not really.   
  
Marisa, however, stood above her, shaking her more than the barrier ever would.   
  
“Reimu, Reimu,” She chanted, “ There’s somethin’ outside, ya know. It Yukari woke up, and so you know it’s bad.”   
  
“Marisa, if it’s the flowers again, I’m going to kill you.”   
  
“No, really, and don’t ya think that ghosts n’ shit in the flowers is important by now?”   
  
Reimu rolled over, to see the blonde magician clutching onto her broom, as if she were a child again. Her similarly yellow eyes shone, wavering with worry despite her confident smile. It was almost pathetic, and she couldn’t help but sigh.   
  
“I’ll check it out, okay, Marisa? If it’s making you worried, out of literally anyone here, I’m checking it out.”   
  
“I’m sorry from waking ya up.”   
  
“Don’t be. If it wasn’t you, it would be Yukari.”   
  
Reimu pushed herself up, the weariness in her eyes becoming ever so present. It felt like she had a weight on her soul, and her shoulders at that, so much she could barely square them. Yet, she pulled on a mob cap, maraschino cherry red. She rarely did, but she didn’t feel like fixing her hair for this, much less tying up her bow.   
  
“By the way, Raymoo?”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“Why are ya eyes blue?”   
  
“Ehh?”   
  
Yukari put her head in through the door, her platinum blonde hair flowing through the bonnet. She sighed as she scanned over her.   
  
“She’s right, unfortunately.”   
  
“Okay, yes, my eyes are blue now, so what. There’s obviously more shit to deal with.”   
  
“Well, then come outside, Reimu, it’s worse near the Hakurei Shrine.”   
  
Yukari took Reimu by the hand, oddly cold, but not the kind of human cold, where you can feel the blood rushing under the skin. Statue cold, like a corpse. It was common for Yukari to be freezing, relying on Ran for warmth sometimes, but not like this. 

  
The sky was grey, and the colors of the Hakurei shrine were muted. Spirits, or what looked like them anyway, danced around the shrine. They were angular, and colorful, like Alice’s dolls, but simplistic, and oddly flat.   
  
“..What the hell?”   
  
“See,” Yukari nodded, “It’s an incident, and while even I have no idea what is going on, it’s the start of one.”   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rin opened her eyes to a forest, trees towering above. It was dark with the leaves covering up the sunlight, but something in her made her golden eyes light up. The image of the void being lifted away. She could smell what she had recognized as smoke and the rich soil under her feet. 

Dimentio pointed to a building, looking quite strange, somewhat nearby, his hands, which Rin only now noticed weren’t attached to his body, folding slightly, possibly due to the leather gloves he was wearing, a dark violet. His mask shifted to a curious expression

“Rin, do you remember what that place might be?~”

“Of course. That’s Kourindou, a local antique shop. A man named Rinnosuke owns it.”

Rin felt her heart drop a little bit, and her eyes stung, as she looked to the dirt.

“My.. My friends used to take me here a lot..”

“Ahh… Tell me, are the residents here skilled at fighting?”

“No, he’s the only one who lives here, but I think if you ask, he’ll let you stay. You don’t have to fight him.”

“I see. I have some... Distractions planned for the rest. Now, however, this will be our base of operations,” Dimentio flicked his hand to the side, his mask changing to a smile once again “And you, for now, have to get used to your surroundings. I have some tasks for you later, but for now, get yourself acquainted with the shopkeeper if you haven’t already~”

Dimentio let out a laugh before he drew away from Rin’s side. He snapped his fingers, and within moments, the air around him warped, ripples in the field of vision, before he disappeared completely, and the forest became dead quiet, save for the sound of ringing in her ears.

She had a mission, now. It was too late to turn back, regardless of if she wanted to.

It’s not like Rin did. She was back, to the land she loved most. All she had to do was follow orders, and she could stay. It was time to see an old friend again.


End file.
